


Steam In The Air

by MaskedInArk



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedInArk/pseuds/MaskedInArk
Summary: In a world where anything isn't the same, Gilbert Frederich Beilschmidt and his best friends are gonna have to survive the end of the world and somehow fix it. And it includes a broken time machine, bunch of side-characters and myth what happened to be true.---Gilbert Frederich Beilschmidt, a solider in the European Union is sent on a mission with his 4 man squad to No Mans Land where they are supposed to retrieve information from an Irish military plane that had government level secrets on them. But a lot of things come in the way and now Gilbert has to survive the mission with his 3 teammates and later after the mission with even more people.
Kudos: 1





	Steam In The Air

**Author's Note:**

> Prussia - Gilbert Frederich Beilschmidt  
England - Arthur James Kirkland  
Norway - Lukas Bondevik  
Mongolia - Nergüi
> 
> Edit:  
15/11/19 - Fixed Grammar Mistakes

**Prologue**

"My grandfather once told me a legend. A legend that changed my viewpoint on this planet we live on. I used to laugh at it and say that it's just a legend. It will never happen.' But now, here I am. In the middle of probably the end of the world, crying because I or nobody else believed in the legend to expect my grandfather. I'm such a fool." The boy smiled while tears ran down his face.

**MISSION "NO MANS LAND" #0311 **

_Fourth of May, 2017 _

_No Man Land, New South Wales_

_ Item in Search: A Military Plane from the Kingdom of Europe, Ireland County _

No Mans Land, I haven't been here for how long? 5 years? 10 years? 12 years... It's been 12 years since I last came here. Last time it was well... more peaceful and less deadly. Nowadays it's impossible to live here. I miss my brothers. It's been years since I saw the 2. I always go to missions so I've been honestly pretty busy. Am I rambling too much again? Probably... but what can the awesome me do about it? Just 2 more weeks 'till the military is gonna come for my team and their gonna finally take us back home. But first, we need to find the plane and retrieve the information from it. Why was even an Irish plane here? I thought that they weren't part of the No Mans Land missions? Maybe they had a super-secret mission that failed. Oh! I gotta go, Nergüi needs me. 

Signing off, 

Gilbert Frederich Beilschmidt

"Gilbert, come quickly!" Nergüi ran into the room, you could see the fear on his face what was rare. I instantly knew it was bad when I saw the expression.

"What happened?"

"Just come quickly. Please."

I put my diary away after finishing it for today. I grabbed my scarf and goggles, putting them on while running behind my teammate. When we arrived in front of the base I saw one of the things I never expected to see. There was an Earth Fissure. I was so confused. I thought the thing was worse than Nergüi was scared.

"What's the problem?"

"Did you feel the ground shaking?" "..No? "

Now that I think about it. I didn't. But I know I heard something from outside. I thought it was just some wild animal who was able to survive here.

"Me neither. Everything was calm when I went to grab a few drinks for Arthur but I heard screaming and when I went out I saw Arthur fall inside that! That place is too deep and Arthur isn't responding either." Okay, yeah. I was wrong. It was serious after all. What would have his family and the government said when he didn't return?

"Call Lukas. Grab some metal piece, rope and the magnet gun." Nergüi nodded before running off again but this time for our fourth teammate. A few minutes later they arrived back. Lukas somehow already knew my plan and threw the metal into the hole. A small 'oww' echoed from down there. We instantly knew that Arthur was awake.

"Which one of us is going to go?" I asked as I looked at my teammates.

"Im staying up. I have to handle the rope so Im out." Lukas looked at the two of us.

"Do Rock Paper Scissors." I would grin at that and Nergüi would sigh. In the end, he lost so I had the right to stay up.

"Fine, I'll go." The Mongolian man let out another weak sigh before grabbing one end of the rope with one hand and taking the magnet gun with the other. That was proceeded by him jumping down.

"You okay?!" I yelled out and I got two 'yes'-s from down there. I and Lukas were holding onto the rope-like our life depended on it and well it did. But it wasn't only our 2's lives.


End file.
